Shadows
by hun7er61
Summary: After a birthday beat down Naruto meets the Kyuubi at age 7, Naruto learns new skills, new powers but most of all he learns that not everything shrouded in darkness is evil, in fact darkness is what will help him reach his light. StrongNaruto DarkishNaruto GoodKyuubi Pairings undecided This fanfic will contain elements of other games/anime
1. Chapter 1

Talking: "I will protect my precious people!"

_Thoughts:_ _'Impossible! No Genin should be able to move that fast!'_

**Demon/Summon talking: "Silence you idiotic ningen!" **

**_Demon/Summon thoughts: 'he could become very strong'_**

**Chapter 1: Awakening.**

This is the story about one Uzumaki Naruto, about how he travels through his ninja life, making loyal friends, cruel enemy and on the way learns a little bit more about himself, and that not all darkness is considered bad.

We find our blonde hero at age 7 on the 10th of October running from another mob of angry villages that once again, can't tell the difference between a demon and the cell the demon is inside. The young Uzumaki runs for his life and eventually is cornered down an alleyway. "Stay still demon!" spat one of the drunken civilians as he menacingly waved a broken glass bottle at the child, "we'll finally get revenge for all our family's that died 5 years ago!" Screamed a crazy villager, "What did I do!" cried Naruto "I never killed anyone!" "Don't even bother demon, we won't fall for your evil tricks! Now you die!" One of the villagers roared as he plunged a kunai into the small boy's stomach, the child writhed in agony as blood spilled everywhere, it didn't take long for all the other villagers to join in the torture.

**Hokages Office.**

Anbu with a dog style mask shunshined into the office in a whirl of leaves, "Hokage-sama! Naruto-san is being attacked by the villagers again, I've already sent over a squad to break it up but I'm afraid we may be too late."

The Hokage was an old frail man at first glance, he had the tired old eyes of someone who had seen many wars and much sadness but he was by no means weak his skills may have faltered during his aging but he was still a fearsome shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi the God of Shinobi. Hiruzen rose from his seat fists clenched, another attack had happened to his surrogate grandson and once again he was going to crush some heads "do not waste time Inu, take me to him immediately!" Inu nodded and they both leapt out the office window at astounding speeds heading towards the alleyway.

They arrived in 2min flat, the Anbu that had been sent over quickly knocked any of the villagers that were still there with a bit more force than necessary, one specific Anbu with long purple hair was visibly shaking in anger and nearly broke one villagers neck, the Hokage rushed over to Naruto broken body… but the damage had been done. Naruto's torso had been ripped open partially exposing both ribs and muscles; his jaw was broken and looked like it had been unhinged, blood dripped from his closed left eye indicating it had been removed, his right arm was missing and his left leg was still smoking from being burn from one of the villagers torches, it was a gruesome sight.

The Hokage was seething with barely contained rage, his hands clenched so tightly his palms were bleeding; he turned to his Anbu and roared "ANBU! Take all the civilians to Ibiki for interrogation! Anyone who called Naruto a demon or revealed to him anything related to the Ninetails will be held in a cell until I call for his or her execution! Until I get there tell Ibiki to have fun and don't hold back!"

The Anbu nodded quickly and picked up the villagers before using shunshin as fast as they could to avoid the Hokage's wrath, he only ever got this angry when Naruto or anyone else he cared about was hurt and they certainly weren't going to stick around to see what he would do if they didn't move quick enough. Hiruzen quickly picked up Naruto and sped away to the nearest hospital blood staining his cloak and the floor, he got inside and turned to the receptionist, she took one look at the child in the old man's arms and scowled with barely concealed hatred, now normally Hiruzen wold just look down sadly at Naruto and then scowl at the woman, but he was beyond angry and refraining from ripping the woman in half, he switched on his KI and unleashed a heavy but concentrated pulse at the receptionist making her hyperventilate in fear before scurrying off to find a free room, when Hiruzen got to one he immediately had Naruto laid on a bed and doctors by his side, he did not leave the room as to make sure the doctors treated Naruto properly.

Hiruzen called for his private nurse to come watch over Naruto until he was well, "Yuna!" he called out, several quick footsteps were heard coming down the hallway before the door opened, "yes Hokage-sama?" came the gentle voice of the woman, she was 18 years old with short dark green hair that came just over her shoulders, she was wearing a pink button up nurse outfit with a tight skirt that was just above her knees she wore the kindest smile Hiruzen ever saw and was by far the best Medic in the hospital, her healing capabilities were almost as good as Tsunade's. "Yuna, I'm asking you this because I know you don't hate Naruto and you are one of the kindest people I know, please look after Naruto while he recovers, I know you will treat him right." Hiruzen said almost begging, Yuna smiled sympathetically "of course Hokage-sama".

Hiruzen got up and left, as he began walking down the street his mind was thinking only one thing '_I'm so sorry, Minato, Kushina. I have failed to protect your legacy, I will tell him about you both when he wakes up, it's the least I can do and hope with all my heart that he somehow forgives me.' _And at that thought he began walking back to the tower.

**Narutos Mindscape.**

Naruto woke up in a sewer looking around with slight fear as he did not recognise where he was, he was surprised when he heard a voice echo **"Ningen, follow my voice." **Naruto trudged down the murky and somewhat eerie sewer for what seemed like hours, pipes travelled all along the dark walls in a somewhat organised fashion as if it was important for each ones placement to be perfect, the sewer was dark and yet Naruto seemed to be able to tell which way he was supposed to go, as if he had been here before, eventually the small child came to a large room with a humongous set of iron bars that looked like a prison cell, a pair of slit crimson eyes opened and stared at him. **"Ah, my container finally decides to grace me with his presence" **the eyes said all too sarcastically, the room suddenly lit up and showed a gigantic nine tailed fox grinning behind the bars, his fur was a deep shade of orange, much to Narutos joy, it claws looked as if they could slice through bone as if it were a lump of butter… before it crushed you of course, suddenly it spoke **"welcome, kit your probably wondering where you are, right?"** Naruto just nodded slowly.

**"Well this here is what you would call your mindscape, you're here because you are currently unconscious in a hospital bed with so many injuries any lesser man would be dead by now." **The fox looked down at Naruto **"now, any questions?" **Naruto stared at the fox and said "why did you call me a man? I'm 7 years old." The fox just stared at the blond child with wide eyes before bursting into a deafening laughter **"BWAHAHAHAHA! YOUR IN A SEWER TALKING TO A GIANT FOX WITH NINE TAILS AND THAT'S YOU FIRST QUESTION!?" **the fox bellowed, he eventually calmed down and looked back at the kid, **"I like you kid, but to answer your question I called you a man because you've been through more than what most men would go through their entire life, so you're at least worthy of some respect" **Naruto grinned brightly up at the fox before asking "thanks but who are you?"

The fox looked at the child before saying **"I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune the strongest of the tailed beasts!" **"Didn't the Yondaime kill you? **"Nope" **"so you're alive?" **"Yep" **"And you're in my head?" **"Yep"**…

…

…

"Why?"

The fox looked at Naruto oddly, the kid was meant to be freaking out but he looked strangely calm. **"You can't kill a tailed beast, no one can, not even the Yondaime so he did the next best thing, he sealed me away, but you can't seal a Bijuu just anywhere, so he sealed me into a child, you" **Naruto stood thoughtful for a second as he thought about what was justsaid"well I guess that makes sense, no wonder the villagers hate me so much, they think I'm you." The fox looked astounded,_ **'the boy is by no means stupid.'**_ Naruto then decided to speak his thoughts since there was one thing bugging him this whole time "There's something I don't get, you don't seem evil, I mean we are having a normal conversation and you haven't suggested killing me once" **'ok but his interpretation of 'normal' is questionable.' "That's because I'm not actually evil, kit or a demon for that matter" **

"Then why did you attack Konoha?" Naruto asked curiously. The fox was thoughtful for a moment its tails swishing back and forth almost hypnotically, **"That's a story for another day, kit" **Kyuubi sighed **'If you become stronger I will tell you, at the moment you're not even worthy of hearing my name you weak ningen."** Kyuubi said with a hint of irritation "ok so now what?" Naruto asked dumbly with a frown forming on his face, **"Well you're going to be here for a good few months so I guess I could teach and train you, I refuse to have a weak container when I am the strongest Bijuu" **Kyuubi offered. Naruto looked up at Kyuubi with wide hopeful eyes he was almost jumping with excitement, "you'll teach me to become a ninja" Naruto said hopefully **"yeah sure but there are two conditions, number one: you must call me Kyuubi-_sensei_, number two: you must keep your training here a secret, a ninjas greatest skill is deception. And your village will just take you being trained under me as another excuse to hate you." **Kyuubi spoke in an almost lecturing tone; Naruto looked down for a second in sadness before looking up at the Kyuubi with eyes full of determination "Hai, Kyuubi-sensei!" Naruto cried eagerly **"very well… let's begin"**

(Time skip: 1 month)

Over the first week of training Naruto had been studying up on academy basics such as maths, English and History, at first Naruto complained saying it was boring but after Kyuubi said it was essential for a ninja to know all this he quickly got on with it. The week after Kyuubi taught Naruto all about Chakra manipulation and chakra elements but only the basic ones such as: Wind, Lightning, Fire, Earth and Water, nothing to in depth.

After Naruto got that down for the rest of the month Kyuubi started teaching Naruto Fuinjutsu.

_Flashback_

_"What do I learn now Kyuubi-sensei?" Naruto said with enthusiasm Kyuubi looked right at him and said simply **"Fuinjutsu"** Naruto just looked confused, before he could ask Kyuubi said tiredly **"Seals! Naruto Seals! Geez I already taught you this." **Naruto just scratched the back of his head "sorry I forgot. But how am I going to practice it? I need a scroll and ink right?" Naruto asked confused **"kit, we're in your mindscape, just imagine it and it will appear."**_

_Naruto closed his eyes and started imagining it and then he reopened his eyes and there they were, "coooool" Naruto said happily Afterwards Kyuubi started explaining what to draw and Naruto copied it over and over until he got it perfectly. Naruto learned how to make basic storage seals and how to make chakra seals as well._

_Flashback end_

As Naruto sat studying he turned to Kyuubi who looked to be asleep "Hey Kyuubi-sensei? Who were my parents?" Naruto said, Kyuubi opened one eye and stared at the small boy before sighing **"your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, as for your farther"** Kyuubi closed his eyes in thought for a moment, **"hmmm, I think it would be best to wait till your stronger before you know who he is"** Kyuubi said calmly, Naruto started to tear up and cry **"stop crying kit I said I'd tell you when your stronger not never" **Kyuubi said a little irritated Naruto rubbed his eyes and smiled "it's not that" he said "I'm just so glad I have my mother's name now, Kyuubi, did my mum love me?" Kyuubi just closed his eyes, **"yes, she loved you very much" **he said softly Naruto nodded still crying a little but now happier than ever.

(Time skip: 1 month)

"Kyuubi-sensei, what's wrong with this one?" Naruto asked studying a more complex seal array **"Your storage seal is too small and too far left" **Kyuubi spoke irritated,suddenly the walls of the mindscape started to become fuzzy and disorientated "Kyuubi-sensei what's going on?" Naruto said with worry **"Looks like your waking up, Remember Naruto tell no one about me and keep your training secret, feign ignorance if your asked about me" **Kyuubi said warninglyNaruto just nodded looking all too serious for a 7 year old before fading away.

**Konoha Hospital: Narutos room.**

Naruto started stirring on the bed before slowly opening his eyes, he winced at how bright it was in the room but he's eyes eventually adjusted and he sat up, _'ah don't you just love the smell of antiseptic in the morning'_ He thought sarcastically **_'Actually its midday' _**Kyuubi replied smugly, Naruto just face-palmed and looked around, the room was almost completely white with just his bed and a tray of medicines, he looked at his arm and found an IV in it, he yanked it out and sighed, he noticed he was in a hospital gown and that his clothes were lying folded by the side of his bed, he got up and got changed into his usual outfit before looking towards the door quickly.

Footsteps approaching, he quickly relaxed his features before the door opened, revealing a young nurse about 17-19 she looked at him and joy filled her face "Ah Uzumaki-san! Your awake" she said cheerfully before walking over and hugging him, Naruto just went rigid with an expression of absolute shock on his face "w-who are you?" he stuttered **_'smooth, kit smooth' _**Kyuubi cackled. "Ah I'm sorry, my names Yuna, I've been the one to look after you while you recovered, it's so good to see you awake and you look surprisingly healthy" She replied happily "oh, well thank you Yuna-san" Naruto said smiling "please just call me Yuna, I don't like formalities" she said, still smiling "Same goes for me Yuna-chan" Naruto spoke cheerfully "Hai, Naruto-kun" She said giggling She went over him and asked him to show her his arms and legs to check they were all healed "you seem to be in top condition Naruto-kun" she said smiling, "I'm happy to see you healed up well"

Suddenly the door opened again revealing the Hokage, he looked down at Naruto before giving him a kind grandfatherly smile "Naruto-kun your awake" Hiruzen said smiling, Naruto instantly hit him with a slightly KI fuelled piercing glare "Hokage-sama" he said seething, Hiruzen flinched at the unbelievably cold tone whilst Kyuubi was smashing his head up a wall in frustration

**AN: ok first chapter has been rewritten, I decided to make it longer because a reviewer said the story was moving too quickly, his advice was harsh but greatly appreciated and I hope I can get more reviews like this, thank you to everyone sticking with this story so far and even more thankyou's to anyone following or faivoriting the story.**

**Hun7er61 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It seems I got some good reviews and this helps provide motivation to write more, so as long as I get good reviews I will continue this story ****J**

**As to whether Naruto will be paired with Fu or Shizuka I don't know, Fu is a maybe since both Fu and Naruto are jinchuriki and have similar backgrounds because of this. Regarding Shizuka I can't say.**

**This chapter will contain a massive reference to a popular game, a game that I have played waaaay too much of but overall this is my favourite item you get from a quest.**

**Anyway, back to the story:**

**Chapter 2: The Blade of Darkness.**

**_'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, NARUTO!? HE'S SURELY GOING TO QUESTION IF YOU GLARE AT HIM! SUCH A 180 IN ATTITUDE TOWARDS HIM WILL MAKE HIM SUSPICOUS AS HELL!' _**Kyuubi roared in the blondes head, Naruto winced at the volume _'sorry, I did it on reaction, I'm angry that the Hokage new about who my mother was and didn't tell me, I'll try to cover it up' _"Ohayo Jiji" Naruto spoke cheerfully smiling wide with his eyes closed. Hiruzen just looked completely lost for a minute before smiling back "Good morning Naruto-kun, glad to see you awake"

_'Nailed it'_ thought Naruto cockily **_'you got lucky brat' _**"Jiji, when can I leave the hospital now? I'm all better" Naruto said with a pout, to which Yuna squealed in delight and resisted glomping him. "Soon Naruto, we just need to make sure your healed" Hiruzen looked at Naruto to see something astonishing, Naruto was completely healed, now normally this wouldn't be too amazing due to the child's tenant healing him, what was surprising is that the boys arm, eye and leg had practically regenerated overnight, Hiruzen just stared wide eyed before snapping out of his stupor.

Yuna perked up into the conversation "Hokage-sama, I just did a full run down of Naruto-kun's condition, he is as healthy as any child his age, possibly better" she then smiled at Naruto, "he should be fine leaving now" Naruto smiled back at her, a slight bit of pink dusting his cheeks, "very well then, Naruto-kun you may leave" Hiruzen said "Yatta!" cried Naruto as the Hokage left the room, "Arigatou, Yuna-chan" he said before dashing out of the room, Yuna just smiled and waved.

As soon as Naruto was long gone from the hospital his features became serious, _'Kyuubi-sensei, where to?' '**There's a small clearing in the forest just outside of Konoha walls from the south entrance' **_Naruto didn't reply he just dashed to his house picked up a big box which was surprisingly heavy and left for the clearing. When he arrived he put down a box next to a tree and opened it, inside was kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, small pieces of paper, a ninjato and two leather gauntlets that looked very dusty. **_'Kit, how did you get all this stuff?' _**"I want to be a ninja so I take some small ninja things that people won't miss and collect them".

**_'Riiiight, anyway grab a piece of that small paper, we need to find out what you chakra element is.' _**"How do I do that?" **_'I was getting to that; hold it between your fingers and channel chakra into it, not a lot just a bit' _**Naruto did so and what happened was surprising, it split in half then one side caught fire and the other side turned deep black as crimson steam rose up from it giving off a sickly aura of death, _'What'_ **_'The'_** _'FUDGE!' Naruto finished cheerfully, Kyuubi just face-palmed with an audible smack. _

**_'Well you have wind seeing as the paper split, you also have fire, which is good because those two elements complement each other but as for the third element I can only guess it as darkness' _**Kyuubi explained

"Is that good?"_ **'Well wind is not only rare but powerful as well when used properly, fire is a bit hard to master but since you have me, seeing as my main element is fire it shouldn't be a problem. However, I'm not too sure on Darkness.'**_ Kyuubi said thoughtfully.

"Well let's just start training; we won't be doing chakra manipulation until I have good chakra control so we can come back to that later what's first?"Naruto asked, **_'We can't really do strength training due to your age however we can begin speed training and chakra control. Start by channelling chakra between a leaf and your forehead to make it stick' _**Kyuubi ordered Naruto looked confused "how is that going to help with chakra control?" he asked, Kyuubi just sighed realising he was going to have to explain everything to him **_'by practicing sticking the leaf to your head with chakra it increases your control on how much chakra you use, think of it like this: you let your chakra out of a tap and try to fill a bucket with the amount of chakra you need, however if your chakra control is bad then your bucket will overflow making some chakra be wasted or worse you'll make the jutsu not work at all' _**Kyuubi explained Naruto made an 'O' shape with his mouth before nodding "ok I get it now" Kyuubi sighed again **_'good, now get started'_**

(Time skip: 5 hours)

Naruto practiced chakra control with the leaf for 3 hours and spent another 2 running none stop, Kyuubi's plan was to not only increase the kids chakra control and speed but to also increase his chakra reserves and endurance this had worked well it seems but the kid now lay passed out in a heap against a tree, **_'the kit did well despite being 7, by the time he gets to the academy he will be at least low chunin in speed and chakra control, heh guess I'll sleep as well.'_**

Time passed and it eventually became Midnight, Naruto stirred from his slumber and saw that it was dark, realising he was still in the clearing he got up, he picked up the box of equipment and buried it next to the tree he was sleeping against so no one found it._ 'Guess I should head home before the Hokage realises I'm not there and panics by sending Anbu to look for me' _Naruto thought to himself.

As he turned to leave something told him not to go yet and he slowly walked forward, his heart was beating slightly faster than normal, a sense of slight fear washed over him as he crept through the trees and shrubbery, every stick or leaf it trod on made him jump a little as he tried not to make too much noise, he walked for what felt like hours until he eventually came to a rock, no, a boulder, the boulder had moss all over it and looked like it had been there for quite a few years, it looked ancient however something seemed off about it, then he heard it, it was faint but it was there, a whistling of wind or air coming from nearby, not a strong gust, just a breeze, he knelt down and felt the bottom of the boulder there was something under the boulder!

Naruto stood up and began to push the boulder with all his might it budged, but not a lot after about 15 minutes he had moved it enough to fit the through a the opening in the ground and there he saw… stairs? Leading down into a hallway of complete darkness he looked very confused, why was there an underground passage here of all places? He slowly crept down the stairs, as he walked down the hallway he felt the side walls to make sure he was still heading in a straight line, he noticed that the walls were all mossy and cringed several times as he brushed a cobweb. As he walked down the corridor he couldn't shake the feeling that something malevolent was at the end.

He eventually reached the end of the hallway, a small square room with a rectangular alter in the middle of the room, on top of the alter was the source of the dark presence, there lay a blade as dark as midnight, it seemed to give of and eerie red glow that just screamed evil, and yet Naruto did not fear it. In front of the blade lay a dusty note, he blew the dust away and realised he couldn't, the dust had been there so long it had set in place so he brushed it off instead and began to read the note:

_To anyone reading this: _

_BEWARE THIS BLADE_

_It is hoped that the only people having access to this room should be the Shodaime and his brother. If anyone else is reading this, please understand the magnitude of your folly, turn around, and never even speak of this room or this blade to anyone._

_It has corrupted and perverted the desires of great men and women. Yet its power is without equal - to kill while your victim smiles at you. Only a human most foul could have concocted such a malevolent and twisted weapon. But it appears that all who wield it end up with the crazed eyes of those __wild__men who roam the hills chattering with rabbits._

_It is not to be trifled with. _

_Not even the hottest fires of the Uchiha could melt it; indeed the flames themselves seemed to cool when it was placed within. We cannot destroy it, and we would not have it fall into the hands of our enemies. So we keep it, hidden, dark and deep within __this__ hidden room in hopes that it will never to be used._

_Woe to any who choose to take it._

Naruto stared wide eyed at what he was reading, this blade was unbelievably dangerous.**_ 'Never thought I'd see the ebony blade again' _**spoke Kyuubi, Naruto looked confused once again and asked intelligently'what's the ebony blade?' Kyuubi explained **_'its what's in front of you dimwit, The ebony blade is a cursed weapon only those who can channel darkness can wield it with minimal side effects; how one would channel darkness escapes even me though' _**Naruto stood there thoughtful for a moment before realising something "can't I channel darkness though? It was one of my elements along with Wind and Fire"Naruto said with confusion, Kyuubi's eyes went as wide as dinner plates_ **'YOUR RIGHT! You can channel darkness through your chakra! You can wield the blade without going nuts!' **_Kyuubi send astounded by the revelation 'should I take it then?' Naruto asked Kyuubi nodded **_'well by the looks of this place it seems people have forgotten about it and seeing as you are the only person around who could wield it I don't see why not'_** Naruto nodded while reaching for it. As he grabbed the hilt of the blade it disappeared in a plume of dark energy and plunged into Narutos right forearm, on the forearm formed tattoo of a black blade with wisps of energy flowing off, "what happened!" said Naruto in slight panic **_'relax, kit it's just sealed into your hand, swipe your blood on it to unseal it but leave it for now let's go home and get some rest, we have a lot of training to do before the academy' _**Kyuubi said calmly, Naruto calmed down a bit at that, "how do I unseal it?" he asked **_'my guess is that it's a blood seal, so it will open if you wipe your blood on it, don't bother for now we need to get out of here' _**Naruto agreed and they headed out and went back to Konoha.

The next morning Naruto headed for icharuka for breakfast he was really looking forward to seeing them as he hadn't had a bowl of ramen for 2 months _'ramen, ramen, ramen, '_he chanted in his head until he got to the restaurant, "ohayo Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-nee chan" he spoke happily Ayame ran to the front desk and leapt at him bringing him into a hug "Naruto-kun! Where have you been you hadn't come here in ages, we thought you were hurt!" Ayame said in sadness but with a hint of relief, "Gomen Ayame-nee chan, but I was hurt, I was in a coma for 2 months" Naruto said apologetically Ayame looked at him with wide eyes before she started to tear up and hugged him more tightly "you don't need to be sorry for that Naruto-kun, I'm just glad you're ok now, come on I'll get you some food" She said as she dried her tears, Naruto nodded and went inside and sat down

"So, what'll it be?" She asked Naruto spoke happily and said "10 Miso ramen please" Ayame smiled and nodded before disappearing behind the curtain, a few minutes later Teuchi and Ayame both came back out with bowls in their hands "Good to see you again Naruto-kun, glad to have my favourite customer back" Teuchi said with a smile "It's good to be back Teuchi-jiji" Naruto said starting on one of his bowls of ramen. "I must say Naruto, you look like you've gotten stronger, you're not as skinny as you used to be" Teuchi said with a smile Naruto just nodded "I'm planning on becoming a ninja so I'm training, eventually I will become the best Hokage ever" he said with joy "well just don't overdo it" Teuchi said before doing a double take as Naruto finished his final bowl "Don't worry I won't" said Naruto as he paid for the food and ran down the street.

Naruto once again entered the clearing ready to start training, he dug up the equipment and sat down, "so what now Kyuubi-sensei?" **_'Today, seeing as you just got a sword, you will be practicing kenjutsu, but not with the ebony blade, you will practice with the ninjato, also for future reference don't use that sword unless you have no choice, you may be able to wield it without going mad but it still effects the user, also there's the fact that some of the Konoha shinobi may recognise it, once you've got some basics down we will begin your jutsu lessons' _**Spoke Kyuubi Naruto nodded and picked up the ninjato and paused, "how am I supposed to do this?" **_'hmm, I'm a giant fox so I don't really know any kenjutsu after you finish training go to the library and look for some books on it' _**Once again Naruto nodded and began more chakra control practice.

At the end of practice Naruto laid down under his usual tree, then something occurred to him, "hey Kyuubi-sensei, is it possible to channel wind and fire chakra through a sword?" **_'You mean at the same time?'_** "Yeah" **_'I suppose so but you will need some serious control to prevent the two elements from clashing, as well as the sword you use it on needing to be able to conduct those two elements and not break, the ebony blade is capable of such a feet put you still lack the control needed.' _**"Ok, I guess I have something to work towards now, anyway back to training." **_'Actually Naruto let's stop today, your chakra is already 3 quarters gone, head to that library and let's see if we can find a book on kenjutsu' _**Naruto complied and got up walking back to the village.

On the way there he noticed a commotion going on in the streets, 3 large men stood surrounding a young woman, she looked about 20-22 in age, she had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and was dressed in a rather short pink battle kimono it only just covered her upper legs and barely contained her D cup breasts, on her back was a large katana, she had a completely blank face expression that seemed to be void of emotion.

The three men advanced towards her, one of them leered at her "hey there lady, why don't you come with us, will show you a real good time" one of them said, the women just looked at him blankly "no" was all she said as she began to walk off, the same man turned to her "oh come-on lady, no need to be so cold" he said while reaching for her behind, quick as a flash the man backed away in pain as a large cut appeared on his chest and started bleeding he groaned in pain at the wound, a 'clink' was heard, the sound a sword being returned to the scabbard, Naruto turned to the woman to see her walking away.

Naruto stood wide eyed at what he just saw; he looked at the man to see him being helped up by his two buddies then he noticed something extraordinary, the other two guys had injuries as well! One had a cut on his leg and the other had a cut across his back, that woman in less than a second had injured three people without breaking a sweat. Kyuubi suddenly spoke **_'Naruto, screw the library that woman is ridiculously skilled in kenjutsu, it would be more beneficial to see if you can get her to teach you' _**Naruto had to agree, that woman was clearly a master at swordsmanship, he took off after her.

He eventually caught up with her and began to walk beside her, he looked up at her as he walked through the street, "ano, sword nee chan?" he said happily the woman turned her head to look at him "yes" she said blankly, "erm" Naruto suddenly lost his nerve under the blank stare "I-I saw how you dealt with those men over there" he pointed in the direction where they had come from "so?" she said, once again completely neutral, now Naruto was very nervous he had never been treated indifferently before, "err, w-well I'm trying to learn kenjutsu, but I don't have a Sensei, and seeing how you dealt with those thugs earlier you clearly know a lot about swordsmanship so I was wondering if you could, maybe… teach me?" he said finally.

The woman seemed to consider this for a while, as If sizing him up to see if he was worthy, her stare seemed to pierce him, suddenly she spoke "why… do you… wish… to be… strong?" she said with pauses Naruto looked confused at the gaps in her speech before brushing it off and replying "I want to get strong to protect everyone that's precious to me, I refuse to be weak allow others to get hurt because of me not being good enough" he said with the fire of determination in his eyes.

The woman looked surprised for a second before recovering and going back to neutral, but a ghost of a smile still remained on her lips, she looked up at the sky in thought before nodding "very well… I will… take you… as my…disciple" she said with pauses "Yatta!" Naruto cried jumping up and down in happiness "Arigatou sword nee-chan, err what's your name?" he said realising he had completely forgot to ask, the woman turned to him and spoke "Shigure Kosaka" she said without pausing "ok Shigure-sensei" he said happily she suddenly stopped him before he cheered "There is… one… requirement… to me… teaching… you" Naruto quickly looked at her "my teachings….are secret… we must… leave Konoha… if you… are… to learn… from…me" she said, Naruto looked completely shocked, leave Konoha, "but what about the academy?" he said sadly "you… will return… for the… start… of the… academy's final… 2 years" she said slowly, Naruto let out a sigh of relief before smiling, Shigure turned to him "come… we must… inform… the Hokage" she said, Naruto nodded and the both walked towards the Hokage tower.

Once they arrived at the tower they walked up to the receptionist desk, she smiled at Shigure but as soon as she noticed Naruto she glared at him "get out you little brat, the Hokage has no time for de-"she was cut off by a katana at her throat, the katana belonged to Shigure "do not… call… my… disciple… that." She said neutrally but every noticed the deathly tone in her voice as her eyes seemed to turn icy, the receptionist nodded and told them to proceed inside, once they got in Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork, and smiled at Naruto but looked confused when he saw Shigure with him, "ah, miss Kosaka how may I help you and Naruto here" he said kindly Shigure got straight to the point "I wish… to train… Naruto… as my… Disciple… but I… need to… leave the… village… with him… if I am… to teach him" she said neutrally The Hokage looked surprised and looked at Naruto, he saw hope in the little boys eyes, as if pleading him to say yes, he sighed in resignation, the boy would probably be safer outside the village, and if he was with Shigure then he would most certainly be in reliable hands.

The Hokage nodded "very well, but I wish to have monthly updates on his health and improvements, how long will you be gone?" he asked "he will… return… for the… last… 2 years… of the… academy… so… 5 years" Shigure replied, the Hokage nodded in understanding before looking at Naruto, "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, Naruto looked at him with determination "I will become strong to protect my precious people" he said, fire burning in his eyes, the Hokage smiled, "very well, by your leave Shigure" Shigure nodded and left, Naruto following behind.

As they left the tower Shigure turned to Naruto, "meet me at the North Entrance in an hour, make sure you pack everything could need, Naruto nodded and ran too icharuka's, when he got there he explained to Ayame and Teuchi that he was leaving they nodded in understanding and gave him30 bowls of ramen, to which he sealed them away in a scroll and after loving hug from both of them he left running to his house, he picked up all his clothes and food stuffs and sealed them away before finally running to his clearing, he dug up all his training equipment and sealed it away in a separate scroll before finally running all the way back to the North entrance, it was quite the exercise, he arrived just in time to see Shigure arrive, they both nodded to each other and they left, to begin the start of a huge adventure.

**AN: finally I'm done, I hope these 2 chapters are an improvement to how they were before, and yes it is the Shigure Kosaka from History's strongest disciple kenichi I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be a lot more to come and a lot of adventure for the training trip, if anyone has any ideas as to what could happen on the training trip please say, as I will gladly accept ideas so long as they are not to absurd. Thanks for reading.**

**Hun7er61 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: ok guys, here is chapter 3, I haven't really been given much advice on what to add and what not to add but I have just started so it's not too surprising, anyways enjoy. **

"_Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" asked Ayame, "Yeah didn't you leave for your training trip?" Naruto just smiled up at them "I did but I came back for a little more ramen" he said with a cheeky grin, "oh, we just can't get rid of you can we?" she asked, Naruto shook his head but stopped almost frozen "w-what?" he said shakily, Ayame and Teuchi's faces distorted into ones of malice and hate "why can't you just disappear!" she screamed, Naruto stood there horrified, tears gathering in his eyes "what?" he squeaked "DIE MOSTER!" she roared almost demonically as she lunged at him, Naruto started running away "why, why, why, why!" he repeated In his head, suddenly the Hokage was in front of him with all the villagers behind him, "we've had enough of you demon, it's time for you to face judgement for your sins" spoke the Hokage with an eerie grin as he raised and axe in the air, the villagers screamed in happiness cheering him on, Naruto just looked at the axe that was above his head, "no" he whimpered, the axe fell towards his head, "NOOOOOOOOO!"._

***bang*** "NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Naruto as he lurched out of his sleeping bag, a voice spoke gently to him "Naruto… calm down… it was… a dream" the voice seemed to sooth him as he panted, he looked around to see he was in a forest, it was dark, he looked down at himself and noticed that he was sweating considerably, the cold night air seemed to cool him down, it had been a week since he left Konoha and had been traveling with Shigure, he looked towards the speaker of the voice to see it was Shigure looking concerned at him, "are you… ok?" she asked with worry, Naruto couldn't help it, he may not have known Shigure for very long but he knew she cared, he broke down clinging to her for dear life sobbing away into her chest, Shigure let him cry while rubbing his back in circles with her hand, "it's ok… Your safe" she spoke quietly into his ear.

Eventually Naruto calmed down, he then looked down at the night shirt Shigure was wearing and noticed a gigantic wet patch from where he was crying, "G-Gomen Shigure-sensei, I ruined your top" he said, his voice quivering, Shigure shook her head "its… fine… are you…alright?" she spoke quietly, "yeah, I'm fine now, thank you" Naruto whispered Shigure nodded and went back to her sleeping bag, Naruto lay back down to sleep… but he couldn't, as soon as he closed his eyes he was haunted by those images of his nightmare, he sat back up and looked around, Shigure sighed "Naruto" she said, Naruto turned to look at her, "come… sleep… here" she said opening her sleeping bag up, Naruto nodded his head and moved over to her sleeping bag and got in, he lay down facing away from Shigure, suddenly surprising Naruto she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close "sleep… well… Naruto-kun" she said softly, Naruto slowly dozen off and slept soundly.

The next morning Naruto woke up and did his usual routine of stretches and washing is sweat away, he walked over to a nearby stream and began washing his face, when he finished he smelt food so he quickly made his way over to camp to see Shigure cooking fish I walked over to the campfire and sat down, after a few minutes Shigure handed him a fish on a stick and they ate in a comfortable silence, Shigure was used to Naruto having nightmares but she never asked what they were about but it seemed they were getting worse.

After breakfast they packed up their stuff and began walking again down the trail, after a while they reached a village, "Shigure-sensei? Where are we?" Naruto asked curiously, Shigure replied blankly "we… are in… the wave… country" Naruto just nodded as they walked through the town, it was a happy little place, they walked around and saw something that made Naruto angry, a pickpocket was sneaking up on a woman, Naruto saw the thief grab her purse and begin running away, unfortunately he ran in the direction of Naruto, Naruto jumped forward and nailed the thief in the head making him stagger a bit, he glared daggers at Naruto and then lunged at him, Naruto dodged to the right with ease and spun around behind the thief then grabbed him by the back of the shirt pulling him into Naruto's fist, the thief groaned in pain before Naruto chopped him in the back of the neck effectively knocking him out.

Shigure clapped at his display blankly as he picked up the purse and handed it back to the owner, "here's your purse back lady" he said with a smile, "thank you so very much for getting this back, it has all our family's savings in it "she said with relief "is there anything I can do to repay you" she said hopefully, Naruto stood thoughtful for a second "well me and my sensei have been traveling for a while, could we have some food?" he asked, the lady nodded, "yes, of course, follow me at my house I'll fix you up some food there" she said happily Naruto nodded and he and Shigure followed her home.

Once they were inside the lady offered them a seat as she went into the kitchen to prepare food, it didn't take her long to come back out with plates and set them on the table so Naruto and Shigure tucked in, after they had finished the lady spoke up "so what are your names?" she asked Naruto answered first "my names Naruto Uzumaki" he said with a grin "Shigure… Kosaka" Shigure said slowly, "My names Tsunami, it's nice to meet you" she spoke cheerfully as she picked up the plates "Thank you for the meal Tsunami-san, but really must be off" said Naruto with an apologetic smile "eh, so soon?" Tsunami said in shock "yeah, I'm on a training trip and we can't spend to long relaxing" he said sadly "ok then, promise me you'll stop by again sometime right?" Naruto nodded "of course, it's a promise of a lifetime" he said with a thumb's up as they left, Shigure bowed deeply as the exited the house while Tsunami waved.

As they left Shigure turned to Naruto "your… speed is… good, however… we must… improve…your… strength" Naruto nodded, he should have been able to take care of that thief in one punch, "we… will begin… training… now" she said as they reached the forest "punch… that… rock" she said monotonously Naruto nodded and punched it as hard as he could but it didn't do anything apart from hurt his hand "now… channel chakra… into… your… arm" Naruto looked confused but Shigure raised her hand stopping him "concentrate… close your… eyes… and… envision it". Naruto did so, he pushed with all his might to get the energy he needed and then…

*smack*

…

*crumble*

The rock was crushed under Naruto punch, Naruto stood bewildered at what he just accomplished "wow" was all he could say, "Now… we… need you… to… practice… that" Shigure stated "we… are… going to… continue… walking, as… we… do, I… want… you to… keep… channelling… chakra… to your… arms" she said slowly, Naruto nodded and did so as they walked.

They walked down the forest trail for a few hours and before stopping, they heard a noise that sounded like clashing's of weapons, they both went to investigate what was going on.

They went deeper into the forest to see two people fighting some ninjas, from the mask the ninjas were mist Anbu hunters and they were attacking one large man with an even larger sword, the sword was a one side bladed zanbatou type sword that was nearly the size of its wielder, the wielder of the sword himself was a man wearing mist shinobi clothing with bandages around his mouth area, he was fighting mainly with his sword but seemed to use water jutsu's occasionally, the other person looked like a young girl with black hair, she wore basic civilian clothing and was fighting with senbon needles and was clearly skilled at it.

Shigure noticed that the man was defending the young girl at times so she decided to help him out, she leapt forward drawing her sword and slashed one of the mist Anbu across the chest, she then parried the sword he was holding and disarmed her, Naruto ran in quickly jumping at another mist Anbu, the Anbu was so distracted with the fight with the zanbatou wielder that he didn't notice the blonde approaching rapidly, Naruto pulled back his arm and fuelled it with unholy amounts of chakra, to the point it began to radiate blue energy, the energy cloaked his entire forearm and made it unrecognisable as a limb, it just looked like a giant oval of blue fire.

Naruto smashed into the side of the Anbu with full power, what happened next shocked everyone but more horrified Naruto, his chakra fuelled arm tore right through the body of the Anbu, ripping him in half from the waist leaving his legs separate from his torso, Naruto was covered in blood and just stood there, the chakra in his arm slowly fading as he froze, his arm still outstretched.

Narutos pupils shrunk in horror, sweat beads trickled from his forehead, and his body began to shake, he pulled his right hand towards him and held his now open palm facing him as he just stared at it, everyone else had frozen, just staring at the boy who was only 7 years old, just punched someone in half and was now covered in the now dead person's blood.

Suddenly the damn broke, Narutos previously a gape mouth slowly morphed into that of a murderous smirk, his pupils turned red and the rest of his eyes turned black, purple energy seemed to roll of him as his right hand clenched into a fist, _**'where is this energy coming from? **_Thought the Kyuubi as he searched for its source _**'no, it can't be, the ebony blade! Its pushing evil energy into him now his mind is weak!' **_Kyuubi spoke in horror.

Naruto sprang at the next Anbu, a kunai in both his hands, the Anbu blocked the assault with his ninjato and went for a slash but Naruto jumped back and dodged it, Naruto held the kunai in his right hand in reverse grip as he went to plunge it into the Anbu's chest, to which he parried and stabbed Naruto through the left shoulder, however Naruto didn't even seem fazed as he plunged both kunai into the Anbu's throat, effectively killing him.

Naruto looked down at the now dead Anbu and smiled as the other 2 living ones backed up visibly shaking in fear, Naruto turned to look at them his head tilted as he showed them a malicious smile with red pupils glowing and staring into them, he suddenly unleashed an unholy amount of KI towards them, amplified by the sickeningly dark aura the blade had given him. Needless to say the Anbu shitted themselves before passed out.

Naruto suddenly inclined his head upwards and began laughing maniacally at the sky, his eyes shining like red torches; Shigure took this opportunity to deliver a quick chop to the head before picking up the boys now limp body, Shigure looked down with concern, her mind running a mile a second trying to understand what the hell just happened to her disciple. She turned to look at the terrified girl and glaring man who had his zanbatou held in a defensive stance, "come… we can… help you… we have… food… and water…" Shigure spoke gently the man looked deep in thought for a moment thinking over his options, he was low on chakra, he was injured and the girl needed treatment, plus these people were offering them both shelter, he dint have much choice. He nodded and picked up the little girl gently and walked with the swordswoman.

**Naruto's Mindscape:**

Naruto woke up in an all too familiar sewer, he stood up and walked towards the jail cell, he looked onwards as he saw the Kyuubi talking to someone else, and he listened to the conversation. **"what are you doing here Mephala, I haven't heard from any of the daedric princes for the past millennium, why appear now" **spoke Kyuubi as he glared at the now named Mephala, Mephala was, strange in Narutos book, she had four arms which were currently crossed under her D cup bust, she had black hair tied up in a bun at the top of her head but the sides came over her shoulders, she had purple eyes with a red outline around the eyes sockets (think Garra's Black eyes lines just red) she wore a black kimono with a necklace made of small skulls. **"I am here because I have chosen the young Uzumaki as my Champion, Fragment of Alduin, he holds much potential and I refuse to let that go to waste" **spoke Mephala, Naruto decided to make himself known, "Kyuubi-sensei, what's going on" he said as he walked towards the two. **"Ah Naruto, good to see you are ok, do you remember what happened?" **the fox said with slight concern, Naruto nodded and shivered at the memory "I-I killed them, but I enjoyed it" he said shakily am I a monster?" he said with tears forming in his eyes, **"no kit, you're not, you killed that man by accident, it wasn't your fault, I should have taught you to control your chakra more, if anyone is at fault its me." **Kyuubi said apologetically.

Mephala turned to the two of them **"while this is all very touching, I have a limited time here so I would like to say what I need to" **Naruto looked at her while wiping tears "w-w-who are you?" he spoke timidly **"my name is Mephala, the daedric prince of corruption, before I get into detail I must say it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki" **she said with a slight bow Naruto blushed slightly at the praise and scratched the back of his head with a smile "eheh thank Mephala-san, but why are you here?" he said curiously **"I am the entity of the Ebony Blade, or its creator if you will and I am here to give you a brief history lesson about the blade and what your tenant here is" **she said kindly, Naruto pouted "awww but that sounds boring" he whined. **It may be boring but it is important so sit down this will take a while" **Mephala said sternly Naruto pouted again but sat down cross legged.

"**Now, firstly there was once a Dragon, one that was so powerful that with just a roar of three words he could start and apocalyptic storm of meteor and fire, the Dragons name was Alduin the world eater, he would travel to a world known as Sovengarde, this place was were warriors souls would rest after death in an eternal battle ground, however Alduin would devour these souls and grow in power, becoming immensely powerful, over time more and more dragons fell under his reign due to his strength and they planned to enslave humanity, to which they succeeded." **"but I've never seen a dragon here before, and I'm defiantly not a slave" Naruto interrupted **"I'm not done yet brat, anyway years past and the Humans eventually rebelled against Alduin and fought back, however they could not defeat the dragon so they sent it forward in time with an item called the Elder Scroll which temporarily sealed the dragon in hoped that a Dragonborn would appear and slay Alduin" **"what's a Dragonborn?" interrupted Naruto again Mephala sighed **"A Dragonborn is a human born with Dragon blood giving him the ability to slay dragons and steal their souls and gain there power and knowledge, now please no more interruptions."** Naruto nodded and sat quietly **"moving on, the plan eventually worked and after a long battle between the Dragonborn and Dragonlord, Alduin was slain giving peace to the entire world, however they neglected one fact, when Alduin was slain his soul was not absorbed by the Dragonborn, it vanished, Alduin did not die, he escaped and over thousands and thousands of years he regained his strength by devouring souls again however these souls had developed chakra and were more powerful, and so Alduin grew even stronger than he was before his strength became the best example of infinity but his body could not contain his dragon form and he became a gigantic demon with 10 tails, as you may know as the Juubi, anyway following your history a human named the Sage of Six Paths appeared and split the Juubi into 9 different entities that are known today as the Bijuu, Kyuubi over hear is a part of the former Alduin." **Mephala finished, Naruto looked stunned, his eyes wide and his jaw on the floor, "WHOA!" he said excitedly "I knew Kyuubi-sensei was tough but this is incredible!" he said bouncing up and down "but what about the ebony blade?"

"**Well this isn't as complicated, there are several Daedric princes that exist, each one can rival the 7 tailed Bijuu in strength, and some more than others, some of the Daedric princes have weapons that they themselves created to give to mortals mainly because many refuse to involve themselves with mortal affairs, the weapons may be given for multiple reasons, either to teach, to destroy, to cause chaos and many other reasons, I myself enjoy seeing Humans prosper, I am the one who gave you the element of darkness and I am the one who led you to the Ebony blade, I have seen what these villagers have done to you, always taking things away from you, so I decided I would give you something instead"** Spoke Mephala, Naruto ran up to her and hugged her, tears running down his face freely "thank you Mephala-chan, thank you so much" he kept apologizing, Mephala, not expecting this was just awestruck before coming to her senses and returning the hug with her four arms wrapping around him protectively her voice softened greatly and became more human than demonic like before "shhh its ok, you don't have to thank me Naruto-kun, you deserve this" after they let go she spoke again, keeping her human voice "anyway, Naruto, you must learn to control the Ebony Blades power, you lost control there because your mind weakened, if you let your mind weaken the darkness will overcome you and drive you insane" she said seriously Naruto nodded with a serious face, well he tried to look serious but it just made him looked supper cute and Mephala tried her hardest not to glomp him, "I have to go now Naruto but we will speak again" said Mephala "ok Mephala-chan, see you later" Naruto said with a smile as Mephala waved as she faded away **"right, now that's out of the way, it's time to make up Kit" **said Kyuubi as Naruto also began to fade away.

**AN: wow this was a long chapter, hope you all enjoyed it and be sure to review, I need all the advice I can get, if you have any suggestions as to Naruto's abilities or who he will be paired with then say so, no idea is a bad idea.**

**Hun7er61 out!**


End file.
